potterfictionfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Les cris dans la Nuit Noire
" La rancœur. Elle est là dans mon cœur. Dans chaque parcelle de mon corps. Elle me suit sans cesse, à chaque pas que je fais et qui me rapproche un peu plus de la fin. La lune brille de mille feux ce soir. Elle brille si fort qu'elle éclaire chaque centimètre carré de la lande dans laquelle nous avons trouvés refuge. Elle brille si fort qu'elle arrache quelques rires aux enfants qui m'entourent. Elle brille si fort que je perçois de la joie dans les prunelles de mes compagnons. Je dois vivre avec elle jusqu'à la fin. Jusqu'à que je la revois et qu'elle accepte de me pardonner. Mais quand ? Plus les journées passent et plus je perds espoir, tout au fond de mon cœur. Plus les jours se succèdent et plus je prends conscience que je pourrais peut-être ne jamais la revoir. La lune est si belle qu'elle me replonge dans mes souvenirs les plus heureux. Ils me donnent l'impression d'appartenir à une autre vie. A une autre fille, sauf que cette fille, ce n'est pas moi. Sa joie n'est pas la mienne. Ses éclats de rire ne sont pas les miens. Ses sourires ne me disent rien. L'amour qu'elle éprouve ne m'atteint plus. La guerre approche. Je le sens. Je le sais. Je le vois. Encore combien de semaines, de jours ou d'heures avant qu'elle n'éclate ? Nous avons déjà bien trop perdus. Nous avons déjà trop donnés. La lumière qui se dessine au bout du chemin est-elle pour nous ? J'aimerais tant la revoir juste une fois. La guerre approche. Je le sens. Je le sais. Je le vois. Et j'ai peur. Encore combien de temps avant qu'elle n'éclate ? Encore combien de temps avant de perdre l'ultime espoir qui est mien ? Encore combien de temps sans toi ? " Informations complémentaires Les cris dans la nuit noire est une des nombreuses histoires issues du monde magique de J.K. Rowling. Elle a pour personnage principal un OC -other character-, une jeune femme répondant au nom d'Ely-Anna O'Mara et qui se trouve être une élève de la maison Serdaigle. Sous son regard, vous découvrirez un Poudlard comme vous ne l'avez jamais vu. La montée en puissance de Lord Voldemort sera exploitée d'une façon nouvelle, un peu sombre. Le rating est donc de T. Certains propos et certaines scènes à venir pourraient choquer les plus jeunes. Chapitres *Prologue ― You said sleep is a rose. *Chapitre un ― The night we met. *Chapitre deux ― You were the only one. *Chapitre trois ― Kiss me. *Chapitre quatre ― You & I. *Chapitre cinq ― Lost in memory. *Chapitre six ― Be brave. *Chapitre sept ― Blood rose. *Chapitre huit ― In time. *Chapitre neuf ― Hurricane. *Chapitre dix ― Can you hear me ? *Chapitre onze ― Smile to hide the truth. *Chapitre douze ― Recover. *Chapitre treize ― You are not alone. *Chapitre quatorze ― Run to you. *Chapitre quinze ― A friend to me. *Chapitre seize ― When the sun shines, we'll shine together. *Chapitre dix-sept ― Wild oceans. *Chapitre dix-huit ― Darknest night. *Chapitre dix-neuf ― What have you done to me ? *Chapitre vingt ― Some things we don't talk about. *Chapitre vingt-et-un ― Hold on. *Chapitre vingt-deux ― I'll keep you safe. *Chapitre vingt-trois ― Someone isn't me. *Chapitre vingt-quatre ― Rewrite the stars. *Chapitre vingt-cinq ― Five hundred miles. Catégorie:Fanfictions Catégorie:Fred/OC Catégorie:Fred Weasley Catégorie:Hétéro Catégorie:Durant Poudlard Catégorie:Drame Catégorie:Romance Catégorie:Skyrock Catégorie:En cours Catégorie:Fanfiction par HeilenBlack Catégorie:11 chapitres et plus